


Slave Boy

by VannaVamp



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non Consensual, Sexual Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VannaVamp/pseuds/VannaVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. sub/dom stuff, as you might expect. The big bad takes what he wants. (Nothing very graphic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: 15 (UK)
> 
> Pairing: X/S
> 
> Warning: Non-graphic rape, torture, sub/Dom, slavery...you get the  
> idea. If you don't like, don't read.

The slave boy knelt up, as he had been taught to do. He was naked, his eyes looking to the floor - not daring to look into the face of his Master.

He was a stunning, stirring vision of submissiveness. Silent. Hands positioned behind his back, as if held there, making his torso come to the fore. Deliciously accentuating his smooth, well-toned frame.

His master ran a hand through the boy's long, dark, oh so soft hair. Enjoying. Knowing how much of a strain it must be on the boy to behave so submissively. It was against his nature; which made it all the more delicious for his Master.

The boy hated him, but he was learning to love him, unbeknown to himself. The boy had hated being forced. Forced to submit. To do whatever he was instructed to do. Instantly. Whether he liked it or not.

And of course, he hadn't. Liked it. Not at all. His well whip-lashed back and butt were a testament to that.

He'd cried. Screamed in pain at times when he was punished for displeasing his Master. Oh, how he'd hated. Still hated. Except now there was something more than pure hatred.

The boy had learnt to please. And in pleasing his Master he had been rewarded with small shows of affection. He had learnt that his Master could give him pleasure as well as pain. He was becoming a true submissive.

Tonight his Master would fuck him for the first time; then the boy would know pleasure and pain at the same time. He would hate his Master all the more for forcing him to do that. To experience those feelings. But he would also love him all the more for forcing him to do it. And hate himself for feeling that way.

 **  
END   
**


End file.
